


(secretly) meeting up

by lawltam



Series: pegoryu week 2018 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2018, teen boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Makoto advises otherwise, but the Phantom Thieves were never ones to follow rules, right?(pegoryu week 2018, day one: meeting)





	(secretly) meeting up

“Hey man, you sure it’s a’ight to be here?” 

“Yeah, yeah, stop worrying, Ryuji.” 

“Dude, we’re the Phantom Thieves. There’s no reason for us not to worry.”

It had been quite some time since the last time Akira met up with Ryuji. After all, exams had just passed, and despite his looks, Akira actually _does_ need to study for his stellar grades. Not taking into account the endless Mementos requests they’ve been bombarded with recently, especially with all the recent press about them. Makoto had warned them to stay on the low-key for the next few days and to not meet up. Obviously, they were breaking that rule. _No mo’ rules,_ right? 

“C’mon, Ryuji! It’s been ages since we’ve sat down and played games ‘n stuff.” 

“That’s literally all we do,” Ryuji retorted, but he still crawled onto the chair next to Akira and picked up a controller. _‘Besides, Futaba’s taken custody of Morgana for the entire day, so it’s not like he can rat us out or anything,’_ Ryuji thought helplessly as some sort of defence. It wasn’t his fault that Ryuji complied to anything Akira would ask of him; there’s just something about the bespectacled teen that had Ryuji wrapped around his pinky. 

“Five hundred yen that I’ll beat you this round.” Akira said with that dumbs smirk of his, the one that Ryuji can’t help but want to kiss right off (Not that he’d ever admit that.) Ryuji answered with his own roll of eyes. 

“Yeah right, leader. While you’ve been holed up in here making lockpicks - thanks for that, by the way - I’ve been honing my skills,” He boasted confidently, (nonexistent) eyebrow raised as if to challenge Akira.

“With what money? You don’t have any change to spare at Gigolo, especially since you owe me for the last five times we’ve been at Big Bang.” Akira replied smoothly, turning on his old console and starting up the game, apparently not noticing the way Ryuji blanched (Luckily. Ryuji had completely forgotten he was in Akira’s debt.)

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get this over with.” He grumbled in response. They battled it out for a few matches, and yeah, maybe Ryuji was getting distracted by the way Akira’s fingers deftly pressed the buttons (even though Ryuji can think of so many other uses for such pretty fingers). Yeah, maybe Ryuji lost on purpose a few times, but it definitely wasn’t because the small smile on Akira’s face was enough to make Ryuji’s stomach erupt in butterflies, like he drank a bit too much Dr. Salt Neo. 

“You suck.” Akira said, after what seemed like the fifteenth game they played. Ryuji had to admit: even during the rounds where he tried, he didn’t do too well. 

“Thanks for bein’ nice ‘bout it, man,” Ryuji laughed, gently punching his friend’s (crush? Co-worker? Partner in crime?) shoulder, and perhaps he let his hand linger a bit longer - not by much, just a tad - than he usually would’ve. 

“Any day,” Akira murmured, eyes trailing to the spot where Ryuji hit him. For a moment, they just stayed in a muted daze. Ryuji could feel the heat of the late autumn afternoon through the window of the attic, sticking on his skin like an unwanted bug, that no matter his efforts, he couldn’t swat away. 

“Uh, sorry, man,” Ryuji lamely apologized. It wasn’t that big of deal, or at least not to Ryuji. He was just a touchy person. Always with an arm draped over someone’s shoulders, hand on someone’s waist. _‘Maybe Akira’s just not into that. But he doesn’t really mind in Mementos, does he?’_

Akira had the decency to look baffled. “Why?”

“Oh, well, you don’t seem like a… Touchy person, I guess.” Ryuji explained, and the excuse sounded bad even to his ears. He held back the urge to cringe. 

“It’s fine,” Akira seemed to hesitate, which was uncharacteristic in its own nature. “As long as it’s you, I guess.” 

_‘Ah,’_ Ryuji thought, before his face went up in flames. Akira - damn him - had the audacity to look even the slightest bit bashful, and looked away. Maybe, if Ryuji wasn’t so caught up in his own thoughts, he would’ve noticed the lightest pink on his cheekbones. 

“Dude, for real?!” Ryuji exclaimed, because, seriously?! He’s sure that if any of the other Phantom Thieves were offered that opportunity, they would probably get weirded out, but for Ryuji, it’s a miraculous offer. 

Akira could only nod in response and Ryuji gingerly reaches out his hand. Yeah, and maybe he was trembling just a bit, but that was only because he could finally lay a finger on Akira without fear of consequences. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Maybe it was just all the anticipation for this single moment. Maybe it was because it’s been since March that Ryuji’s wanted to run his hands all over Akira, take them places that were only for Ryuji. He blushed at the thought. 

Suddenly, when the wait became too long, Akira grabbed Ryuji’s wrist and pulled him close, close enough to crash his lips against Ryuji’s and effectively making his stomach do somersaults. Ryuji was too shocked to react, but when Akira pulled away, he almost whined at the loss. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Ryuji - shit, I –” Ryuji interrupted his self-loathing session with a hungry kiss, swallowing any surprised noises with his mouth. 

They must’ve spent just a few seconds kissing, but when they pulled away, they were breathless as if they’ve been doing it for hours. But the way Akira giggled, raising his hand to cover his mouth and Ryuji wanted to record it and listen it for ages. 

“I’ve been waiting this for ages.” Akira admitted, eyes lifting from the floor to search Ryuji’s. 

“For real?” He replied softly, calloused fingers reaching up to interlace with Akira’s. “‘Cause same, man.”

“We’re dumb,” Akira’s hands reached up to stroke Ryuji’s hair and bring him a few inches closer. 

“Mhm,” And perhaps, maybe, the rest of the afternoon was spent with breathless kisses and wandering hands.

**Author's Note:**

> !! i’m so excited for this!! this is my first ship week, so hopefully i’ll keep up with it? anyway i love these two boys in love


End file.
